Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
Variety denomination: Fiselfi Pink.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of poinsettia plant known by the variety denomination xe2x80x98Fiselfi Pinkxe2x80x99, and botanicallyknown as Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
xe2x80x98Fiselfi Pinkxe2x80x99 was derived from a naturally occurring mutation in the variety xe2x80x98Fiselfixe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,736). xe2x80x98Fiselfixe2x80x99 is characterized by bright red colored, pointed bracts, dark-green foliage with distinct lobes, and relatively compact plant habit.
The mutation was discovered by Andrea Moes, the inventor, in a greenhouse in Dorsten, Germany, in November, 2000, where among a group of flowering branched plants, a partly pink colored plant was found. The plant was taken to Hillscheid, Germany, and was left to develop vegetative shoots. Cuttings from the mutated branched were used for vegetative propagation in the first act of asexual reproduction, in the spring of 2001. The resulting plants appeared uniform, and the pink bract color was stable. This result was confirmed when the propagation and examination was repeated on a larger scale in the fall of 2002.
Horticultural examination of the clone starting in 2001 and continuing thereafter has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fiselfi Pinkxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fiselfi Pinkxe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. bright pink colored, pointed bracts;
2. medium sized, star-shaped inflorescence;
3. uniform dark-green foliage with distinct lobes;
4. compact and round, well-branched plant habit; and
5. early flowering response.
xe2x80x98Fiselfi Pinkxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day-length. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fiselfi Pinkxe2x80x99 is the parental cultivar xe2x80x98Fiselfixe2x80x99, and the comparison cultivar xe2x80x98Fissonosaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,182).
In contrast to the red colored bracts of xe2x80x98Fiselfixe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fiselfi Pinkxe2x80x99 has pink colored bracts, a somewhat smaller plant habit, and slightly less distinct expression of lobes of bracts and leaves.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fissonosaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fiselfi Pinkxe2x80x99 has a somewhat deeper and more uniform tone of bract color (a relatively little difference of color between older and younger bracts), and the bract aspect is somewhat upward directed, while the bract aspect of xe2x80x98Fissonosaxe2x80x99 is horizontal or directed slightly downward. Furthermore, the plant habit of xe2x80x98Fiselfi pinkxe2x80x99 is more compact, and plants are generally more tolerant to low temperature during cultivation.